


Precious moments

by Red_Dragon1990



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragon1990/pseuds/Red_Dragon1990
Summary: Lita and Kane have a moment. Set after Lita lost the baby and after the subsequent fight with Snitsky. Kane has hair and a beard. Get over it, I want it. Basically set after an injury. Kane and Lita have had time off. Rated: M for mature. PwP. Oneshot. Smut. A/N: I don't own anyone or anything. Vince McMahon does.





	Precious moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from FF.Net.

Lita sat at the kitchen table going through the mail. Some junk mail, a few bills for later when she felt like dealing with them. A card from Sarah and Mark wishing her husband a speedy recovery. Her demon husband. With those wretched eyes. A madman with no soul.

She signed taking a sip of her tea. She heard Kane's heavy foot falls coming up from the basement gym. Speak of the Devil and he shalt appear to reap souls and raise hell, She thought. Kane opened the door and came into the room. Her breath caught in her throat as it did so many time when he entered the room that she was in. She hadn't realized how long his hair was, or how thick his beard had gotten. A thick mop of curls, falling half way down his ear. His beard covered his face and under his jaw but sparsely down his neck. I want to lose my fingers in it. God he stinks I think I'm going to gag! He was just standing there, at the sink drinking water, only in a pair pants and sneakers. His back muscles rippled in post workout after glow. Drops of sweat fell from his shoulders trailing down the cliffs and valleys of his back.

The tap was still running as he drained the first glass. Water fell from his mouth through his beard down his neck and onto his chest. Lita felt her mouth go dry. How does he do that? Make me want him and hate him at the same time. He filled the glass a second time bringing the cup to his lips drinking greedily his Adams apple dancing up and down his throat. She didn't even know when she stood up but she found her self at the kitchen island with the demon just out of her reach. He filled the glass once more this time turning the water off. He turned to see his wife stalking him. He ran a rough hand over his growing beard. Her were eyes wild. He took a step forward closing the distant between him and the island. She stepped around the corner and reach as up touching his chest felling him flex under her finger tips. She licked her lips. How can he be so sexy and so disgusting at the same time?

"Mark and Sarah sent you a card." She spoke her voice sounded dry. He grunted letting her know she had his full attention. She took the glass from his hand bringing to her lips. She took a sip before handing it back but when he didn't take it she put it on the counter top. He reached out letting his fingers graze her cheek. The touch light a fire in her belly as she leaned into his hand. Her fingers fluttered up his stomach and to his chest. He pulled her to him his lips crashing down on hers. His beard brushing her chin as he deepened the kiss. She moaned into his mouth. Her fingers danced up his shoulders and neck, burying themselves in his hair giving it a gentle tug. He groaned leaning into her heavily his arms wrapping around her waist. His tongue swiped her lips pleading for entrance which she happy obliged opening her mouth for him. Their tongues fought for dominance over one another, she was losing the fight. He lifted her putting he on the counter. She wrapped her legs around his hips grinding into his half hard cock. He kissed and bite down her throat leaving little marks on her skin. He pulled her shirt up and tossed it to the floor.

"Are you not wearing any underwear under these pants?" he asked groping her breast. She knew what he wanted. Those wretched eyes told her what he wanted. She wanted it too.

"No I'm not." She said pulling his hair until his lips made contact with her nipple. She moaned his name as he licked, sucked and bite her breasts as she tugged his hair this way and that way. His finger traced her pants line as she push his head further down her body. He stopped to nibble the right side of her body where her ribs stopped. She squirmed against him as the roughness of his face tickled her. "Kane stop please it tickles!" She giggled. He rubbed his bearded face against her causing her to shriek with giggles.

He grabbed her hips pulling her pants off a bit. She pulled at his hair setting his mind back on tack to their goal. Her pleasure. He pulled her legs above his head pealing her pants off. He nibbled at her ankles and kissed down the backs of her calves and thighs. As soon as he pulled her legs apart her hand shot out gripping his hair again pulling his face against her heat. He groaned leaning forward sending shivers up her.

"You just keep pulling my hair baby, show me where you want it." His breath fanned over her causing her to buck up. He slid her legs over his shoulders before pining right leg to him. His thumb began to roll her clit around before his tongue repeated the action. One of his thick fingers slid into her briefly before being replaced by his long dexterous tongue. She propped her foot on his back gaining leverage grinding her hips into his face. He would bring her close to the edge of ecstasy only to back off again. He was madness given form. His fingers never staying in her long. His tongue dancing on her clit only to be ripped away a moment later. His thick tongue filling her only to leave again. He brought her back to the edge this time pushing her off.

"KANE!" She threw her head back as she came hard against his mouth. She was delirious with pleasure. He dropped her legs around his waist and kissed back up her body. She leaned up with him pulling him closer kissing him. She could taste herself on his lips. Smell herself in his beard. He grinded his hard dick against her core. She pushed him back sliding of the counter forcing him to stand where she had once sat against the counter. She keeled pulling his pants and boxers to his knees. She grabbed the base of his monster as she licked the tip tasting him. He smelled of sweat and tasted salty. He pulled her hair pull off her neck holding it out of her way. She swallowed the head of his dick swirling her tongue around it. He leaned back with a groan.

"Fuck…" he hissed as she took as much as she could of him. She couldn't take all 11in. of his monster cock, he was just to thick to push any further down her throat without it being painful. Her hand working the part of him she couldn't swallow. She bobbed up and down as he moaned. "Lita baby you so beautiful." He gazed down at her with those wretched eyes. His bulbous nose. His gapped tooth smile. Cruel lips. Strong jaw line hidden by a brown/red beard. She released him from her mouth with a loud pop. He gasped at the lose of her warm wet mouth. She guided him to the table where her set was pulled out. He kicked out of his sneakers and pushed his pants and boxer the rest of the way down stepping out of them. She made him sit and she straddled his hips. She wrapped her hand around his cock rubbing the head around her clit before pushing him into her tunnel. She groaned as he filled her. "Fuck babe…your so fucking tight." He said grabbing her hips.

"Oh my god Kane!" She moaned into his ear. She ran her fingers through his beard. She grabbed two fist fulls of his hair pulling his head back. "Do you like it when I pull your hair Kane?" She licked the salty skin of his neck, nibbling his Adams apple as she started to ride him.

"Yes baby. I love it." He groaned thrusting into her. She sealed her mouth over his their tongues dancing together. He slid his thumb down to her clit giving it a hard press before rubbing it in tight little circles. She gasped and pulled her head back. He kissed and licked her throat. He leaned back in the chair bringing the front to legs off the floor. She could feel him deeper inside her than she had ever felt him before. She slammed down on him as hard and as fast as she could. He smacked her ass hard then squeezed pulling her cheeks apart letting him slide deeper.

"Oh Kane…I-I'm c-cuming…." He thrusted into her harder and faster until he felt her clamp down on him. In a few more short thrusts he came deep inside her. He sat the front legs of the chair back down and wrapped his arms around her waist. They panted heavily coming down from their bliss. It was in these moments Lita felt the most hate for him. He rubbed down her back whispering sweet words to her. Lies off lovers lips. It was in these moments she wish things were different. That he was just a man and she just a woman. That she could love him. It was in these moments she felt weak to him. "You really like it when I pull your hair?" she looked up at him. Into those wretched eyes and found a new moment she would hate him for. A deep blush crept on to the monsters cheeks. He turned his face from her's. He looked like a young boy with a crush not a man with his wife. Not the monster whom stole her everything and destroyed her life. But a boy. Sweet and innocent.

"Only when you do it. It's all coming off tonight." She ran her hands over his hair. He closed his eyes, face relaxing under her touch. She would play his game. She would pretend to be normal with him.

" I like it. I wish you'd keep it." He looked at her and smiled a sweet smile. "Take me to the shower." She whispered to him. He stood and walked them to the bathroom. It was in these precious moments Lita fell in love with him and aloud herself dream of what mite have been.


End file.
